Lonely Heart
by Cells-girl
Summary: I was just a human girl, or so i thought. Until the night i was found. Some OCC
1. Normal routine

Lonely Heart I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
I looked out at the stars for a final time before I closed my window and went to bed. I knew that in my dreams I would never be alone. The dawn ripped me from my peaceful slumber and I slowly opened my eyes. My vision cleared and I stared at my blank walls with a heavy heart.  
  
"Sara get up, school starts in an hour, and we need to catch the bus!" Kali burst through my door and slapped me across the face. "Get up now!"  
  
"I'm awake!" I get up and push her out of my room before slamming the door in her face. I looked at me Dragonball Z poster taped to the back of my door. "You guys are so lucky." I said as I slid my hand across its smooth surface. "You all have people that care about you." I walked over to my dresser and picked out my clothes for the day.  
  
After school as I sat on the bus I rubbed my red eyes after being tortured by almost the entire school. 'I can't believe that my own friends betrayed me!' My vision blurred as I sat looking out of the bus window. 'How could they?' I could feel the tears start to slide down my face again. 'I have no one left to turn to.' Reluctantly my mind wandered back to the events that happened today.  
  
"Bra on the pole, bra on the pole!" Billy ran down the hall yelling into every room. Everyone flooded outside to see this spectacle.  
  
"Hey whose bra is it?" I asked because it looked familiar, just then the grim reality hit me, and I recognized whose it was.  
  
"That's Sara's Bra, Anne took it from her gym locker, and Jack put it up." The girl next to me said. Someone remarked that they should salute it because it was waving like the flag. Just then everyone turned their gaze from the bra to me. Some of them pointed to me and I could hear them snickering behind closed lips. Soon they couldn't contain their laughter anymore and they started laughing out loud. HA HA HA HA HA! Their laughter cut me to the bone and I turned and ran to the bathroom where I hid myself away and cried until the end of the day. I was pulled from my unpleasant memory by my bus driver, Jake.  
  
"Sara this is your stop, get off or ride 'til the end of the line, your choice." I quickly gathered my things and ran off the bus trying to hide my tears. I busted through the door just to come face to face with my mother who had gotten out of work early.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" She sighed angrily. "My friends stole one of my bras from gym and hung it on the flagpole at school." I said trying to stop my crying before she did something drastic again.  
  
"So," She walked up to me. "What's wrong with that? Didn't you enjoy the attention?" She said with a sadistic smile on her face. I knew what would happen next.  
  
"Mom, please not now, not today." I tried to get passed her to the safety of my room but she grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the wall while punching me in the face. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and knew that I was getting off easy today. I could feel something warm dripping down my face after she let me go and I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself inside. I could hear my mother yelling at me from the kitchen.  
  
"Clean yourself up; we have guests for dinner tonight." She was almost slurring her words together and I could hear her throwing pots and pans around probably looking for the spaghetti pot.  
  
I looked back into the mirror and assessed my wounds. My lip had been busted and I had bruises all over my face. Not only that but now my brand new shirt was covered with blood and ripped in a few spots. I finally got my lip to stop bleeding and I made myself look almost normal when I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen again.  
  
"Sara came home crying again so I gave her something to cry about." My mother slurred to someone. I quietly walked out to the kitchen just to see my principle, Mr. Burnside, and his wife taking off their coats and helping my mother out.  
  
"That little bitch is nothing but trouble; all she does is get in trouble for the attention then cry about it afterwards." Mr. Burnside said casually pulling a beer from the fridge. It was then that I noticed my step-father sweet-talking Mrs. Burnside and slipping his hand down her blouse. I cleared my throat and tried not to flinch as they all turned their attention to me and scowled.  
  
"Mom, I'll be in my room cleaning if you need me." I turned and left them to their business. I could still feel their icy glares even after I closed my door and slumped to the floor. Soon I composed myself and stood up to dust myself off. I looked back at the poster on my door. "You guys," I sighed staring at their expressionless faces. "I just can't live like this anymore. I have to leave; I hope that you'll understand." I then carefully took down my poster and set it on my bed. I emptied my backpack onto the floor and then threw some clothes and my poster into it. I then prepared my escape plan so I could get away from this horror.  
  
"Sara, get your lazy ass out here and help prepare dinner. NOW!" Lou's voice rang through the house. I ran out to the kitchen ignoring his angry glares and started stirring the almost ready spaghetti.  
  
"She doesn't do enough around here; I think that she should start cleaning the whole house again." My mom said acting like I wasn't even here.  
  
'I will escape no matter what it takes. I just hope that Kami will protect me.' I prayed silently to Kami again as I finished the spaghetti.  
  
"SARA! I'm hungry now serve us dinner!" Lou yelled at me even though he was in the other room.  
  
I finished the food and quietly placed the plates of dinner in front of them. I knew that I was being ignored as I was pushed away by Lou. I turned around to get myself some of what was left when my dad grabbed my arm rather hard, causing my fingers to turn a sickly purple color.  
  
"No, you don't get to eat with us today. Go sit in the corner and wait until we're done here." He said rather coldly while laughing and turning back to his conversation. "I swear she'll be the death of me yet." I did what he said and pushed back the hunger pains while watching them stuff their faces and laugh at how I was. Sometimes my mother would bring up how I was an ungrateful little whore that would probably end up marrying some ass from the street because he got me 'knocked up'. The whole table, including my sister Kali, would burst into laughter and wanted to take bets on when I would end up working for some pimp on the street.  
  
Later that night I once again prayed to Kami as I snuck out of the house. 'Kami give me strength and protect me for I am afraid.' I didn't think that a guardian from my favorite anime would hear me, but I wasn't about to doubt him. I whimpered as I tripped in the front yard and twisted my ankle. As I got up, the lights in the house blinked on and Lou rushed out the door at me. "No, no, no, no!" I whispered to myself.  
  
"You little slut, you think that you can get away that easily?" He grabbed me by my throat and started to squeeze as he spoke.  
  
'Kami why are you letting this happen' I screamed out with every ounce of my being to this guardian in hopes that something would happen. And something did, I blacked out and didn't feel myself fall to the ground, or the repeated beatings that I received that night. 


	2. Found

Lonely Heart I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Last time: 'Kami why are you letting this happen' I screamed out with every ounce of my being to this guardian in hopes that something would happen. And something did, I blacked out and didn't feel myself fall to the ground, or the repeated beatings that I received that night.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kami awoke from a fitful slumber and dressed quickly before rushing to the side of the lookout. In his mind he could still hear the child calling out to him in pain and screaming in fear. He searched with his mind trying to find her, and he did. He witnessed her repeated beatings and saw that I was not loved. He normally wouldn't interfere but there was something different about this girl. Her energy, it wasn't normal. It didn't feel, human. He looked toward his palace and called out to his friend and companion. "Mr. Popo, hurry out here quickly!"  
  
"Kami what is it?" Mr. Popo ran to his side, still clothed in his pajamas and nightcap.  
  
"Mr. Popo, do you sense that girl down there?" He said while laying a hand onto his friends head. Mr. Popo's brow lowered in concentration but soon he jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Yes Kami what is going on?" He looked up into the green man's eyes in fear of this girl.  
  
"Go to Piccolo and tell him to retrieve this girl, she's being taken to a place called Hope Hospital." Kami looked into Popo's confused eyes before rushing the small man away. He turned back to look back on the girl and saw the ambulance arrive and quickly strap her to a board before putting her in the back of the vehicle. 'What are you?' He called out to her mind but he got no answer. "I hope that Piccolo can get to her before it's too late." He said before lowering his head from exhaustion and walking that 'long walk' back to bed.  
  
"But Piccolo you don't understand!" Mr. Popo was practically dragging the angry Namek out of his cave. "Kami says."  
  
"Kami is an old fool that puts his attention on those who don't deserve it." Piccolo practically growled making the small Popo jump back in alarm.  
  
"How can you say that? Kami has put his trust in you to help save that girl. He is very upset that he hasn't picked up on her sooner. You need to go and help her!" Mr. Popo was getting mad, which he really didn't like to do.  
  
"If he wants to help her, tell him to go get her himself!" He yelled scarring away the nocturnal animals with his ferocity. About another hour and a half later he reluctantly set out on his mission to rescue this 'girl' for Kami just so he could get some sleep. He stopped at the local West City Police Department for some information and practically killed one of the deputies in anger.  
  
"Sir you need to calm down and speak slower!" A small deputy said hiding behind her desk.  
  
"I-need-to-know-where-Hope-Hospital-is. I'm-looking-for-a-girl-that-was- just-admitted-tonight." He spoke through clenched teeth. Soon he could hear the clicking of keys as the frightened police searched through their records of recent police reports that contained the words 'Hope Hospital' as the destination of the girl he was searching for.  
  
"I've got it!" A large black cat man said jumping up from his desk. "There was a girl who was just admitted a few hours ago to a hospital in America." He said looking rather proud and afraid at the same time.  
  
"America." Piccolo said as he blew out the side of the station and flew off towards his goal. 'Why do I spend my time running errands for a senile old Namek who watches people live out their lives?' Piccolo flew all night across the seas to America to find this girl that his alter ego wanted to meet. After blowing up a few more police stations and being shot at he found the hospital he was looking for. He landed by the front entrance and walked inside. He smirked as he walked up to the attending nurse who had obviously peed himself.  
  
"She should wake up anytime now doctor." A sweet voice chirped in my ear. I groaned and attempted to pull the pillow to my head. "Doctor she's awake." I could hear her yell so I opened my eyes and painfully yawned as I sat up. One of my eyes was covered with bandages and I could feel my ribs crack when I breathed. The nurse who had been yelling for the doctor rushed to my side and fixed my bed so I didn't have to sit up by myself.  
  
"Please try not to move so much, you've broken three of your ribs and bruised your lungs. Not only that but you managed to get a concussion and badly bruise and almost crush your trachea." She said as she adjusted my IV to drip more of the medicine into my veins. "Oh, well I almost forgot, I have to double check your name with your diagnostic report."  
  
"My name is Sara." I managed to whisper while clutching my throat in pain.  
  
"Can you remember what happened to you?" She asked as she scribbled something down on my papers.  
  
"Yes, I was attacked by...Lou, my step-father." I said while tears started to fall from my eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" The nurse asked with a shocked expression on her face. "The police report said that Lou saved you from a bunch of thieves that were trying to rape you."  
  
"Was I raped?" I asked as I felt a wave of nausea crashed over me.  
  
"No, we checked. You haven't been touched, by anyone." She said nervously.  
  
I was about to say something when I heard a loud crashing sound coming from the hall. The nurse turned and walked out to the hall and I heard her scream before running into my room and closing the door. She was petrified and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"There's a monster in the hall looking for you." She managed to whisper to me. She then rushed to my side and started to remove my IV. There was another crash closer to my room and I was soon being pushed into the closet dressed in the nurse's spare outfit. Just as she closed the door I heard a loud explosion and the nurse screamed again. I tried to hide myself in the corner of the closet when I heard a gruff voice start to yell and something slam into the closet door. I clamped my hand over my split lip so I wouldn't scream. Only a muffled whimper came from my throat as I heard the nurse yell for help. I could hear things being thrown and crushed for about two minutes before the closet door bust open and a very angry green Namek looked down at my shivering form.  
  
"Are you Sara?" He asked while practically glaring me to death. I could feel him scanning my wounds before growling and asking me again. I looked up at him and nodded a little before he grabbed me by my arm and pulling me from the closet. I tried to scream as my ribs cracked from the force of his pull but only a squeak came out. I knew that he had heard my ribs crack because he scooped me up and aimed his hand at the window. A bright light flew from his hand and I buried my face in his chest as I heard glass shatter. Soon I felt the wind blowing and pulling at my hair and I pulled my head from his chest and saw the ground flying by. 'We're flying.oh; I forgot that I'm afraid of heights.' I wrapped my arms around his neck and huddled against him hoping that he wouldn't drop me.  
  
I fell asleep in his arms and woke up wrapped in some blankets lying on a large bed. The room had a calming effect on me, but the walls were blank like the ones in my room and I immediately remembered how I ended up in this place. I didn't hear anything except the wind outside of the window. My chest and neck still hurt but now the searing pain was just a dull throb. As I got out of bed and stood up, I noticed that there was a chair in the corner that had a pile of clothes in it. I walked over to it and picked up the shirt noticing that it was in my size. I then picked up the pants and they too were in my size. I looked around and comfortable that no one was around I changed out of the nurse's clothes and into the clothes I just found. The shirt was a light blue color that clung to my curves but showed my bandaged chest. The jeans hung low and showed my navel and all the bruises on my stomach. I still couldn't believe that I didn't have internal bleeding judging from these bruises and how tender my stomach was.  
  
I looked around the room this time taking in the details. There was a large set of doors to my right, a smaller set of doors to my left. The bed was behind me and there looked to be a closet to my right in front of me. I looked back to the smaller set of doors and walked over to open them up. I was shocked to find a full sized bathroom complete with hot tub and stained-glass shower. The mirrors covered one of the walls and the sink filled almost the whole counter top. I walked in and closed the door behind me. The counter top was marble, judging from the feel of it. There were a few brushes and hair ties scattered by the sink so I picked one up and started brushing my hair.  
  
As the brush started to tame my wild crimson hair I stared at myself. My grayish yellow eyes were surrounded by brown circles and the left side of my face was almost one big bruise. My lip had somewhat healed but still held the cut in its side. My pale skin was colored with bruises and scratches. I felt like crying but didn't want to show my fear and weakness by letting the tears fall. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and tried to clean myself up and get rid of as much blood as I could. Soon I looked a little bit more like myself and some of the bruises had faded so I decided to explore the room a little more. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the large set of doors. The handles were molded to look like the wings of a bird and shined dully in the light. As I turned the handle I realized how heavy the doors really were. I managed to get one of them open before it closed and pushed me out into a large hall covered with expensive looking rugs and large marble pillars.  
  
"Where am I?" 


	3. Questions

Lonely Heart I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Last time:  
  
As I turned the handle I realized how heavy the doors really were. I managed to get one of them open before it closed and pushed me out into a large hall covered with expensive looking rugs and large marble pillars.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I looked around trying to get my bearings when I noticed a large staircase to my right that led down to another hall and a large open door. I quietly walked down the stairs trying not to slip and fall, and made my way to the open door. I looked out just to see that it led outside of this large palace where I had been 'trapped'. There was a cool breeze as I walked out to the large marble expanses in front of me. 'Is this whole place made of marble? Man whoever owns this must be loaded.' I thought as I walked over to what looked to be the edge of this place. As I approached the edge I saw that it was a steep drop off that was very high. I could see clouds lazily drifting past beneath me. My feet quickly led me away from the edge and I looked around seeing no one. "What is this place?" I quickly looked around again and noticed a small brown man and a tall old green man; he kind of looked like the guy that brought me here. I didn't want to back up because I already was at the edge of the marble floor. I don't know why but after a minute I slowly walked over to them. I gathered up my courage and almost didn't hear myself speak to them. "Where am I, what is this place?"  
  
"This is Kami's lookout." The small brown man said, but before I could get another word out he continued. "I am Mr. Popo and this is Kami, the guardian of earth." He motioned over to the green man beside him. I looked up and saw that they were staring at my bruises and Mr. Popo looked like he wanted me to sit. I nervously started pulling at my hair before a green hand carefully grabbed my wrist.  
  
"As my friend said, I am Kami. Please don't be afraid of me, I am a Namek and may look frightful to you. You must be the girl I saw being taken to the hospital just a few days ago." He looked at my bruised face then let my hand drop back to my side.  
  
"A few days ago..but I couldn't have been in the hospital for that long. Could I?" I looked up into Kami's eyes hoping for answers but he just sighed and gave me a push back towards the palace.  
  
"You need to get some sleep. I'll give you answers later, Sara." Kami sounded confused and tired but I followed his advice and walked back to my room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
'What am I doing here? I'm just a girl that gets hit every once and a while, when I deserve it...' I just let my thoughts run around in my head. Soon I laid my head against the pillows and let my eyes close hoping to get answers soon.  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth, a bored Piccolo decided to torment his aging counterpart. He started to fly back to the lookout where he dropped off the girl a few days ago. Once he landed on the smooth floor he looked around and saw Mr. Popo happily tending to his garden and walked over to him. "Where's Kami?" He said just loud enough to make Popo jump up in alarm.  
  
"Kami is resting; he's had a tiring day already. He doesn't need you to bother him now; he's still trying to figure out what to do with the girl once he gives her the answers she is looking forward to." Popo started to dust himself off when Piccolo's hand grabbed him by the vest.  
  
"Tell Kami that I want to see him NOW!" Piccolo bellowed and his echo could be heard through the whole palace. Satisfied once Popo ran to fetch Kami he leaned against the wall by the door and started to collect his thoughts.  
  
"NOW!" I heard an echo so loud that I fell out of bed and stood up in alarm. I rushed out to the hall and saw Mr. Popo rush past me in fear. He didn't look back as he opened a set of doors at the end of the hall and disappear. Curiosity got the best of me and I tip-toed down the stairs and out the door. I didn't see anyone and turned to sneak back into my room when I saw an angry Namek behind me. His eyes were glaring at me and he pushed himself up from the wall and took a few steps toward me. 'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as he looked me up and down.  
  
"I still don't know what Kami sees in you, but he thinks your worth saving. I can't imagine why, your just a tiny human. I could crush you with my little finger if I wanted to." He grinned and I saw that he had fangs, very sharp ones at that.  
  
I managed to remember to breath and tried to walk around him to get to my room. He stepped in my path and I looked up at him wondering if he really was going to kill me. I started to walk backwards as he moved forward. There wasn't really anything I could do to get away and soon I fell and he crouched down to look me in the eyes.  
  
"You should be afraid, after what I had to go through to get you." His smirk grew wider and he leaned closer so we were nose to nose. "Watch your back or I might just push you off of the lookout just to hear you scream." He stood up and laughed to himself before his ears twitched in anger. "I know your there old man you don't have to hide." He turned and I caught a glimpse of Kami before the Namek's cape obscured my vision, hiding the only ones I thought were going to help me.  
  
"Piccolo I don't approve of the way your treating her. I want to know why you came back here at all." Kami's eyes burned in anger.  
  
"I want answers old man and I'm not leaving until I get them. Even if I have to take her with me." Piccolo's voice was cold and dangerous. It made me shiver, all I wanted to do was run to my room and hide behind my bed or in the closet until he left.  
  
"Sara, come here." Kami beckoned me. I stood up and started to walk over to him until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards to a hard solid wall. A wall made out of Namekin flesh. I was afraid and the next thing I knew Piccolo had one of his hands on my chin and threghtend to snap my neck. "Piccolo let her go now!"  
  
"You aren't the boss of me Kami. Tell me what I want to know and she walks free." I could feel his grip tighten and I grabbed his arm in a vain attempt to pull myself free.  
  
"Piccolo! You don't know what you are doing!" Mr. Popo was hiding behind Kami but walked to his side. "Let her go before you hurt her."  
  
"Why is she so important?" Piccolo tilted my head up so I would have to face him.  
  
"Piccolo I don't know. Now please let her go before you do something rash and kill her!" Kami yelled at Piccolo making him flinch and let me go. I rushed over to Kami and was swept behind him in defense. I didn't know what to make of the situation; Kami had one hand on his staff and the other holding me behind him. Piccolo looked from Kami to me then back. He growled and started to walk toward us. I buried my face in Kami's robe and tried to hide so that Piccolo wouldn't see me. 'Oh, man I think this is the end. He's going to push me off the edge to my death just to hear me scream.' I pulled my face from the robes and saw Piccolo once again looking at me strangely.  
  
"Piccolo stay out of her head. She's got enough to think about without you listening in." Kami warned the other Namek. I paled when I found out he had been in my mind listening to my thoughts. 'Why won't he leave me alone? Does he really want to kill me? If so then he's just like Lou.' I saw Piccolo look at me again.  
  
"Who is Lou?" He asked me with a scowl on his face. 'Quit listening to my thoughts you.you.you green toad!' I yelled in my mind. He didn't like that comment and growled at me. I backed up behind Kami again while Piccolo dug his nails into his arms. His eyes narrowed and he tried to push Kami away from me. He was immediately flung away and bounced as he hit the ground as Kami glowed a bright gold.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of her mind Piccolo!" Kami growled at him and the glow around him slowly dissipated and he stood looking at his other side in disgust. 


	4. History revealed

Lonely Heart  
  
I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Last time:  
  
"Who is Lou?" He asked me with a scowl on his face. 'Quit listening to my thoughts you.you.you green toad!' I yelled in my mind. He didn't like that comment and growled at me. I backed up behind Kami again while Piccolo dug his nails into his arms. His eyes narrowed and he tried to push Kami away from me. He was immediately flung away and bounced as he hit the ground as Kami glowed a bright gold.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of her mind Piccolo!" Kami growled at him and the glow around him slowly dissipated and he stood looking at his other side in disgust.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wanted to panic, I really wanted to run away but I didn't have anywhere to go. What was I going to do? Then I realized that Kami had Piccolo backed up to the edge of the lookout and was saying something to him.  
  
"Piccolo I swear that if I catch you harming even one hair on her head I will not rest until you have been beaten into the ground." Kami's glow dimmed and his features looked tired and worse for wear.  
  
"Just tell me what I want to know, why her? What is so important about a poor earth girl whose been abused by her family?" Piccolo was looking straight at me again.  
  
"Piccolo when you are able to handle the truth I will explain it to you. The severity of her cause puts her in entire life in jeopardy."  
  
"Just tell me now old man, I can tell you're getting weak and another assault could render you.incompetent to retain your position and I might just take over in your absence." Piccolo said while sneering out of pure ignorance.  
  
"Fine.Sara come over here for a moment." He motioned for me and I cautiously approached the aged Namek. "It is time for you to find out the truth about why I have brought you here." Kami took a deep breath and looked back at Piccolo. "I think it would be better if she had a chance to sit down and relax." He started to lead me away when the angry Piccolo grabbed his arm and demanded that he be told right here, right now. "Fine Piccolo, I always knew that you were impatient." Kami sounded tired and I was worried for him. Piccolo let out a small growl and continued to bore holes in the elder namek with his eyes.  
  
"Piccolo the reason I've had her brought here is because she isn't the 'poor earth girl' you think she is." He paused and judged my reaction to this news. When I didn't look alarmed, but borderline curious and worried he quickly added to his comment. "Do you know of a race of people called the Tsufuru? They were an advanced race with hugely superior technology that lived on the planet Vegeta until their race was obliterated by King Vegeta and the Saiyans. Everyone thought them to be extinct, but I heard from King Yemma that about ten years ago a Tsufuru appeared before him and was judged and sent on his way. I thought nothing of it until I found out that he had been living on earth until his untimely death." Kami paused to breathe and then continued on with his strange conversation. "Yemma checked out the Tsufuru's background and found out that he had a child out there, a child he brought with him from Vegeta." Kami looked over to me. "That child was you Sara."  
  
"Why.but.how?" I just couldn't keep my thoughts straight. "What makes you think that I am what you say I am?" I just couldn't believe that I was what he thought.  
  
"I could tell from your eyes and the feel of your energy. Tsufuru generally have steel gray eyes but yours have gold in them which made me wonder. But your energy gives you away. I bet you even inherited their genetic memories of technology and history, hidden somewhere up here." He tapped his temple and formed a lopsided grin before becoming serious again. "You could be a great help to us.that or you could be a great burden than needs to be dealt with." I just couldn't, I didn't want to believe what he was saying to me. I shook my head and tried to make sense of what was happening. Sadly, the more I thought, the more confused I became.  
  
"This is preposterous, there is no way that she's a Tsufuru. She's just a pathetic earthling with grayish yellow eyes and a strange energy signature. If what you say is true then why not take her to Vegeta and prove your words." Piccolo's eyes glinted like blackened steel as they stared into my own eyes.  
  
'This will not end well, will it?' I couldn't believe the course of events that this day had brought. I was suddenly extremely tired and wanted nothing more then to curl under the covers and hide myself within the sanctuary of my dreams. But before I could open my mouth to speak Kami had agreed and would send Mr. Popo to request Vegeta's presence in the morning. I saw Popo nod and straighten his turban and walk toward the end of the lookout. He called something out and a carpet appeared to whisk him away to deliver the news to Vegeta. This was all moving too fast but I was in too deep to escape now. If I was a Tsufuru, then I would be in for a troubled time in the days ahead. I was pulled from my thoughts when a blast of air rushed to meet me and I saw Piccolo flying off into the distance. I could not take my eyes off him until he was just a speck in my vision, then I took a breath of relief and collapsed to my knees. Kami looked worried but I assured him that I was fine, just a bit confused and needed time to think and decide what I was going to do in the days ahead. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is so short but it took me forever to write. Maybe if you e- mail your comments to me I might just add your suggestions to the story. Here is a start. How should Piccolo treat her with the news of her new history? How should Vegeta react? Well I hope that you stay to read the rest and like always REVIEW.  
. Okay just ignore my ramblings.. Well just REVIEW and tell me if you like this. 


	5. New games

Lonely Heart  
  
I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Last time:  
  
I was pulled from my thoughts when a blast of air rushed to meet me and I saw Piccolo flying off into the distance. I could not take my eyes off him until he was just a speck in my vision, then I took a breath of relief and collapsed to my knees. Kami looked worried but I assured him that I was fine, just a bit confused and needed time to think and decide what I was going to do in the days ahead.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As I quietly made my way back to my room, I felt numb. The sheer complexity of my situation. 'O my god.I cannot believe that I am using those words in my thoughts! What is wrong with me?' My head began to ache so I decided to stop banging it against the great marble pillar in front of me and continued to my room. I didn't care that I would have a nice bruise there, just as long as my thoughts didn't turn into a scientific nightmare. As soon as I made it inside and had shut the door, I ran to the bed and buried myself under the covers to hide from reality in my dreams, if even for an hour. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I woke up to a loud shouting match outside. I sighed from exhaustion and changed my clothes while tidying up to see what was going on. I nearly fell down the steps and only managed to avoid falling over my shadow as I made it to the bottom of the great staircase. The sunlight was so strong it brought my eyes to tears as I tried in vain to shield my eyes from the harsh torment of the daylight.  
  
"A Tsufuru, there is a fucking Tsufuru on this retched planet!" Vegeta was screaming at the top of his lungs. "My father took expert measures to assure that none of those freaks were to survive! My family line does not fail in it's tasks we are of royal blood and above all else.We.Do.Not.FAIL!" With that last statement he powered up to full strength (not super saiyan.yet)  
  
'This really isn't my day is it?' I knew that this wasn't a very good sign but I had dragged myself out of bed so I'd better stay and ride this one out. I cautiously stepped farther out on the lookout, towards Kami and Mr. Popo when Vegeta saw me and a look of pure shock spread on his face.  
  
"This.this cannot be the Tsufuru are extinct! You can't be real." He powered down and walked towards me. "Your just a hallucination, your not real and I'll prove it." He stopped right in front of me and lifted a hand to try to prove his point. He reached out and instead of it passing right through me, it landed on my chest and just for good measure, he gave a squeeze making me blush and pull from his grasp. My hands went protectively over my now bruised chest in hopes that I could forget what happened. I could tell that he wasn't embarrassed because he put his hands across his chest in a classic Vegeta pose and glared at me almost as if he was blaming me for actually being there beneath his hand.  
  
'This is just great, first I nearly fall down the stairs and now Vegeta just copped a feel trying to see if I was real.' I felt my cheeks burning and knew that it would take a while before the color would fade from my cheeks and the lingering heat of his touch would fade.  
  
"Vegeta that was uncalled for, you've not only frightened the girl but now you've embarrassed her as well." Mr. Popo jumped to my defense and ushered me closed to Kami and Piccolo, probably hoping that I would calm down. "There you go Sara, just calm down and everything will be all right. Would you like something to drink?" He asked but I shook my head 'no' and he stood by my side making me feel a little better but still shaken.  
  
After a few minutes, I cautiously lowered my hands as Vegeta and Kami started so speak in low tones by the grand entrance of his palace. I looked over to Popo and took a step closer to him. "Mr. Popo, do you know about what time it is?" He looked at me then motioned that he didn't have a watch. "Oh, sorry." I looked away and tried not to think about what was happening around me. I noticed that Piccolo was alternatively staring at me and then back to Vegeta and Kami. However, mostly he was staring at me, I couldn't understand why but the look in his eyes made me feel like running for my life.  
  
"Sara," Kami called out to me. "Come over here for a moment won't you?" I looked over to him then walked over to his side, away from Vegeta.  
  
"So the girl is truly a Tsufuru. Well then what shall I do with her? My father made it clear that all Tsufuru were to be eliminated at the first possible chance." He smirked at me then turned his attention back to Kami. "Maybe she'll be able to help my woman make adjustments to my gravity chamber." He raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down while lost in thought. "Or else she could baby-sit the brat while my gravity chamber is being fixed."  
  
"I don't think that would be wise Vegeta." Kami spoke in a deep voice that sounded as if he were trying to ward off Vegeta's glances and glares. "She shouldn't be left alone, especially in your prescience."  
  
"Well toad, I think that she will do well to be in the presence of a true sayian prince." Vegeta sneered. He then turned heel and flew off, leaving me even more confused then before. I turned to look at Mr. Popo, but he had already run off to comfort Kami. I was left alone with Piccolo. I didn't want to be alone with him but he hadn't tried to kill me today so I was feeling a little better around him.  
  
"So Sara, how would you like to be trained so you can protect yourself if need be?" Piccolo managed to growl at me. I turned and looked surprised, I felt a strange sensation flowing down my face and thought it to be a sweat drop. I knew I was right because I could see that he was nervous too. He still looked evil but I guess it couldn't hurt.  
  
"Um.okay." I managed to say before I was flung over his shoulder and flown off the lookout to Kami knows where. He was flying so fast I could barely breathe and my vision dimmed. 'No way am I going to pass out now.' I pushed myself and managed to stay awake when he stopped and dropped me on the ground in an ungraceful heap.  
  
"I'll be back later, take care of yourself. You wouldn't want you to get eaten while I'm gone." He smiled and showed his fangs before he again flew off into the sky and I was alone.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into now?" I managed to sigh as I lay down on the rocks on the outside of the cave, wondering if I was ever going to live this one down.  
  
Well what have I done now? You'll just have to wait and remember to REVIEW to help me make this story better! 


	6. Is this Paradise?

Lonely Heart  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own anything, not even the voices in my head.  
  
Rating: R for language abuse and other adult concepts.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Telepathy-  
  
Last time:  
  
"I'll be back later, take care of yourself. You wouldn't want you to get eaten while I'm gone." He smiled and showed his fangs before he again flew off into the sky and I was alone.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into now?" I managed to sigh as I lay down on the rocks on the outside of the cave, wondering if I was ever going to live this one down.  
  
I awoke a short time later and decided to explore around, just to try and get my bearings. There was lush forest around me and I could hear several types of birds and insects calling. I walked a little farther and heard water, I quickened my pace and came upon a grand waterfall. The air around it seemed to be full of rainbows and the mist was cool, this looked like my vision of paradise. I walked to the edge of the water and saw small fish swimming peacefully in the crystal water. I grinned and took off my shoes to put my feet in the water. It felt good so I hitched up my pants and waded into the water up to my knees. The water wasn't too cold, but just enough to be relaxing. After awhile I waded back to the shore and sat on the sand, drying off. Soon the sky became dark and I could see the ripples in the water as it started to rain.  
  
One thing, I love the rain. When it would start raining I would sneak outside and just sit in the rain, even if there was lightning around. It just calmed me down and made me feel safe. I tilted my fact to the sky and just let the rain fall. It was a sweet rain, not like the cold lifeless rain from my home. After I was clearly soaked, I walked back to the cave and went inside. I could tell that it had been used quite a few times. There was a fire pit that still contained warm ashes, and there was a bed of branches and moss in the back. I walked over to the fire pit and sat down and closed my eyes. I imagined that there was a fire in it, oddly enough I began to grow warm and dry off. When I opened my eyes there was a real fire burning in it and there was a pile of fire wood across from me.  
  
"Finally awake I see." Piccolos gruff voice sounded behind me and I turned to face him. He grinned and I could see that his clothing was torn and stained with blood. His cape and turban were lying in a corner, thoroughly trashed. "What's wrong with you, never seen a little blood before?" His teeth glinted in the firelight like daggers, just waiting to taste the flesh and blood of another.  
  
"What happened to you?" I couldn't keep from feeling like something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Just a little training." He replied while reclining on the makeshift bed. "It's getting late shouldn't you be in bed or something?" I sighed and looked outside to see that the sun was going down and the rain had stopped. I turned back to him as my feet fell asleep. I wiggled my toes before trying to speak.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" I looked at him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even, like he was asleep.  
  
"Because I'm going to train you so that you won't be the pathetic earth girl anymore. Plus if I get board, you should explode nicely." His lips curled up to form a sneer while he kept his eyes closed.  
  
The fire had died down some by the time the moon had fully risen, and I snuck outside to be alone. The nocturnal insects were buzzing contently as if they knew that no harm would come to them tonight. I walked back to the waterfall and sat under one of the trees facing it. It was so peaceful here, even if I had to share it with an arrogant green bean who wanted to blow me up. 'I must be dreaming, otherwise I'm in paradise. With or without Piccolo.' I heard thunder again and looked to the sky, rain soon followed but this time it was cold and empty. I really didn't want to go back to the cave so I sat under the tree shivering to stay warm. It rained all night and the dawn woke to a damp world, slightly covered with frost. I have had enough and walked back to Piccolo's cave to crash. As soon as I got in I noticed that he was gone so I lay down on the bed and tried to warm up in my sleep.  
  
I woke up later that day with a heavy feeling in my chest. 'Great, not only am I here, but now I'm sick.' (I have a bad habit of staying out in the rain until I get sick...can't help it though.) I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't move my arms past my chin. I looked down at them and saw that I was covered with Piccolo's cape. It was nice and warm, but it was heavy and smelled like him. Sighing I tried to get up but the cape weighed my legs down so all I could do was sit up. There was a fire burning in the cave even though it was day. Also there was some fruit lying next to me, I looked around and glad that he was gone ate all the fruit and tossed what wasn't edible into the fire. I was still really tired, but I couldn't sleep, so I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. It was somewhat annoying just laying there with piccolo's cape on, it smelled really good like the dawn once it's done raining. (Imagine opening a container of nutmeg and taking a deep whiff.)  
  
"Well it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up. You know that you're really stupid for staying out in the rain like that." I looked up at him and sat up to speak.  
  
"Well it was a lot better then staying in here with you." He looked surprised and lifted a brow at me.  
  
"You know, if you keep saying things like that I'll begin to think you don't like me." He walked over to me, but his cape kept me stuck to the bed. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you...much if I can help it." He smirked and lifted the cape off my legs. I quickly jumped up and an intense wave of dizziness washed over me causing me to fall to my knees and I stared at him.  
  
"You need rest, I'll be back later." He smirked then walked out of the cave and flew off. 


End file.
